JJL Chapter 87
|next = |colors = JoJolion }} , originally titled is the eighty-seventh chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred thirty-fourth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Ojiro Sasame is now in the commercial district of Morioh, gulping down an ice cream from the Higashikata fruit parlor as well as a number of snacks. In truth, he is watching the parlor itself. When an old lady complains about him trashing the place, he puts his trash in a bag but then sticks the bag to a passerby's luggage with his chewing gum. Watching the Higashikata Family, Ojiro prepares his next move. Meanwhile, Tsurugi dozes off near a fountain, dreaming about the new Locacaca. Near him are sitting a mother and her baby, and the child almost touches Tsurugi's origami only for the mother to take it from him. Tsurugi suddenly wakes up and seeing what is happening cries in panic and flees. The mother then realizes that her baby is drowning in the fountain. Feeling the first symptoms of the Rock Disease, Tsurugi impatiently awaits for the new fruit and is determined to keep silent about his condition so that Norisuke doesn't plan to perform an equivalent exchange. Seeing a group of older kids passing by, Tsurugi asks himself if he will be as happy as them when he reaches their age and what must be done to be happy. Tsurugi has arrived at a cliff but is then confronted by Ojiro. Ojiro exposes his research about Tamaki Damo's dry cleaning business and tells that he knows about the Locacaca Organization's money laundering scheme. Insisting on the punishments the members could suffer if they ever were uncovered, Ojiro corners Tsurugi to the border of the cliff. Mentioning that his "friend" Yoshikage Kira died here and the Locacaca itself, Ojiro says that he knows about Jobin's smuggling of the fruit and demands to be introduced to him or else he'll tell the police. Distressed, Tsurugi seems he's about to fall off the cliff, but it is Ojiro who finds himself falling. Luckily, he grabs a nearby pine tree's branch and he realizes that he's been affected by Tsurugi's Stand and that he's dealing with a Stand User. Tsurugi flees to the Higashikata House and tells his father about Ojiro. Worried about this unknown man, Jobin checks whether anyone has entered the house and goes to check on his hidden Locacaca, followed by Tsurugi. Everything seems fine but Jobin and Tsurugi realize that the latter has a mark on his hand and that he's been holding a phone that isn't his. Indeed, Ojiro has taken control of Tsurugi's hand and has seen through the mobile phone the location of the new plant. Calling , Ojiro tells her that he's gathered enough proof to ruin the Higashikata's reputation and sends her the location of the fruit. However, Ojiro plans to take one for himself while Jobin and Tsurugi think of a counterattack. Appearances |Av3=KiraJJLAv.png|Name3=Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName3=Yoshikage Kira|Status3= |Av4=NorisukeAv.png|Name4=Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av5=DaiyaAv.png|Name5=Daiya Higashikata |Av6=HatoAv2.png|Name6=Hato Higashikata |Av7=TsurugiAv.png|Name7=Tsurugi Higashikata |Av8=Mitsuba H.png|Name8=Mitsuba Higashikata|Status8= |Av9=DamoAv.png|Name9=Tamaki Damo|Status9= |Av10=JobinAv.png|Name10=Jobin Higashikata }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters